


(You're) Having My Baby

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin finds himself in the predicament of having Do Kyungsoo's electronic baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You're) Having My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: kaisoo  
> Genre: humor, crack(ish?), highschool!au, ((there's no mpreg .... if that wasn't obvious enough with the 'electronic' aspect.))  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Length: 6393w

Jongin usually likes his child development class. It’s mostly a class where you show up, do the work and pass. Being the overachiever he is it’s his _only_ class like this, so it’s his favorite. He’s in student counsel, on the soccer team, occasionally makes a visit to the art club and is on the male dance team. To top it off he manages to keep his 4.0 gpa despite all the extracurricular activities he has going on.

But sometimes he just wants a break, some time to sit and quietly do his work without people asking him questions and this is the perfect class for that.

Until today.

Because the teacher has finally decided to get them doing _real_ work by giving them an electronic baby to take care of for a week.

“The babies are programmed to, at random, cry for unknown reasons. It’s your job to figure out what the baby wants or needs. If you let him or her cry for more than three minutes, it’ll be logged.”

Jongin’s normally tan skin pales.

“Why can’t we just take care of eggs?” a kid in the back of the room yells and it’s followed by voices of agreement. Hell, Jongin agrees as well because he can handle an egg.

“You and I both know you’ll forget about it, grab a new one from the fridge and bring in it,” Mrs. Park states plainly and Jongin’s hope deflates.

Sighing he slides downwards in his seat, covering his face as he tries to mentally prepare for who he’s going to get paired up with.

“Pssst! Jongin!”

Groaning Jongin turns around, giving Chanyeol an annoyed look because he already knows he’s going to ask for the homework from their history class.

“No. You can’t copy my homework, Chanyeol,” he sighs, shaking his head as the elder’s face falls.

“C’mon, I’m your hyung!”

“Then _you_ should be giving _me_ homework answers,” he grumbles before turning back around to mope about this baby project.

He doesn’t want to take care of a baby, fake or not. And he certainly doesn’t want a partner who is going to slack off and make him do all the work.

Sadly he mopes as the teacher pairs everyone up into pairs, boy girl. With a loud sigh he rests his head on the palm of his hand, waiting for his name to be called and when it does he goes rigid in his seat.

“Kim Jongin and….well, Kyungsoo is the only person left,” Mrs. Park comments, looking uncomfortable as she reads over her list again.

“But they’re both boys,” Chanyeol blurts out, getting several snickers from the people behind him and Jongin’s face heats up.

“It’s the twenty first century you moron, if two guys want to have a kid who the fuck cares?” Jongdae butts in and Jongin is thankful, but also a little confused as to why Kim Jongdae is taking his side on anything.

Maybe it’s just because he’s arguing against Chanyeol. Those two are always bickering.

Either way, he’s left a little bit uncomfortable as people start talking among themselves, naming their baby and deciding its gender and such while he sits alone, Kyungsoo never showing up for class meaning he has to track him down in their huge school.

It isn’t until lunch that he actually spots his red hair and messy uniform. He’s sitting at one of the picnic tables with his small group of friends that only consists of Kim Jongdae and Lu Han, the exchange student.

Awkwardly, with his plastic baby in hand, he walks up to their table, clearing his throat loudly and waiting for them to notice him.

Jongdae, who seems like the only one not hung over spots him first and gives him some sort of salute as a greeting before shoving Kyungsoo on the arm.

He flinches when the red head finally notices him and glares, looking a little bit messier than usual.

“What?” he drawls out lazily, squinting at him as if it’s sunny outside. In reality it’s kind of an overcast day, but he supposes the hang over he’s probably sporting has something to do with it.

“Um, you weren’t in class today,” he starts off, juggling his book and the plastic baby in his arms as he fidgets in his spot.

“I’m aware,” Kyungsoo states plainly, beginning to look irritated. Although Kyungsoo always look irritated. Jongin thinks he doesn’t get enough sleep, with all the partying he does. Or maybe his mom doesn’t make him breakfast in the mornings. He himself gets cranky when he skips breakfast.

“Oh well, we had a baby together while you were gone,” he rushes out, motioning towards the baby who’s already cried twice since first period. It’s a girl and she’s got a pink shirt with a matching pink beanie on.

“Oh my god you had a baby?!” Luhan squawks, looking some kind of drunk or drugged as he hugs onto Kyungsoo who isn’t looking too happy to be touched.

“Congratulations man!” he shouts, pinching Kyungsoo’s cheeks while Jongdae cackles. “I always knew you could do it!” Luhan hiccups before getting shoved by Kyungsoo.

“Why do I even hang around with you,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath before turning back to look at Jongin who’s still holding the baby.

“Why am I partnered with _you_ of all people?” he questions bluntly, watching as the younger boy pouts before shifting on his feet.

“You were the last person left, I got _stuck_ with you,” Jongin replies, shrugging while looking at the elder.

Do Kyungsoo isn’t known for much other than for showing up late to class, looking hung over twenty-four seven and for never having his uniform on properly. It’s always messy, like his hair. Although Jongin quite likes the hair, in his opinion Kyungsoo makes messy hair look nice. But he won’t voice that to anyone other than Monggu.

“But you’re a dude,” Kyungsoo states, looking him over with a blank face making him frown.

“C’mon Kyungsoo, it’s the twenty first century two dudes can have a baby if they want,” Jongdae speaks up yet again while trying to shoo Luhan away from his food.

“Besides! You’re gay as _fuck_ ,” Luhan slurs, shoving Kyungsoo in his drunken stupor before leaning on the younger boys shoulder.

“That’s not what I meant you dumbasses, _forget it_ ,” Kyungsoo huffs, fighting to get Luhan off of him to no avail.

Jongin takes this opportunity to interrupt. “Anyways. The assignment is until next Monday. We have a girl. I already named her Chaeyoung, do we alternate days we have her or what?” he questions, looking at Kyungsoo expectantly.

“You named her?” Kyungsoo questions while giving him a judging look. Jongin flushes, staring down at the plastic baby and then back at Kyungsoo.

“Well of course! You can’t just have a baby and not name her,” he mumbles, giving the doll a tiny pat on the back.

Kyungsoo stares at him for a while before shaking his head while rubbing his eyes.

“Okay well I see you’ve put some thought into this already,” Kyungsoo says and just from the tone he can tell he’s being made fun of. Plus Luhan is snickering pretty loudly.

“Of course I did. I’m taking this assignment seriously. I’m not failing and you _are_ going to do your share of the work,” he states sternly, glaring at the elder before taking a seat next to Jongdae.

“Well we all know who wears the pants in this relationship,” Jongdae snorts, taking a bite of his lunch and almost choking when Kyungsoo kicks him from underneath the table.

“Ignore the idiot,” Kyungsoo bites out before turning his attention to him. “I’ll take the thing tomorrow. I have a hangover, I’m not dealing with it today.”

“She’s not a thing, she’s a _baby_ and she has a name,” Jongin replies with a pout, setting the baby down on top of his backpack. “But okay, I’ll take her for today. But you have to _promise_ you’ll take her tomorrow. I have soccer practice,” he continues.

“Alright, alright, shut up. Your voice is annoying,” Kyungsoo huffs, waving him off before lying his head down on his backpack.

Jongin frowns, never once hearing such a thing about his voice before. “Okay, so I normally don’t cuss and definitely not in front of children but since our baby is fake I don’t feel bad telling you you’re an asshole.”

Kyungsoo’s friend’s laugh, Luhan nearly falling out of his seat but the red head doesn’t even lift his head.

“Love you too, honey.”

Jongin blushes while internally screaming about how he hates this project already.

 

\--

 

Chaeyoung, his fake baby, cries twice during the night and once more on the walk to school. She cries during his first period, child development, and she cries the entire time he’s searching for Do Kyungsoo.

The elder is nowhere to be seen and it’s _his_ day to watch her. It takes him the entire lunch period to find him and when he does it’s because he needs to pee and Luhan along with Kyungsoo and Jongdae are smoking in the restroom.

He pauses, eyes widening at the three of them but his bladder is _screaming_ at him so he doesn’t have to time scold or question them. He barely has time to shove his shared child at Kyungsoo before he rushes into a stall and undoes his fly.

“Aw, your hubby is shy,” Luhan teases, taking a puff of his cigarette before laughing.

“Already have a baby together and you haven’t even seen each other naked, such a shame really,” Jongdae adds on, getting hit on the arm by Kyungsoo who’s staring at the fake baby with a frown.

“Will you two shut it? It’s probably deformed or as big as a carrot if he’s in a stall, geez,” Kyungsoo speaks up before the baby in his hands starts crying and he’s clueless on how to shut it up.

“It’s perfectly normal!” Jongin barks as he flushes the toilet, stomping out of the stall to glare at the three of them before going to wash his hands. “You three are disgusting and you smell like death.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Kyungsoo grunts out, still trying to get the baby to shut up but holding it upside down doesn’t seem to be working. “How do you get this thing to shut up?” he nearly whines, feeling his head pound as the wailing echoes in the restroom.

Jongin sighs, wiping his hands on a paper towel before walking over towards his backpack. Once he gets it unzipped he finds the bottle and spare diaper they were given and then walks over towards the elder.

“She cries, you feed and burp her or change her diaper,” he explains, handing the items over to Kyungsoo who looks annoyed but does as he’s told, putting the plastic bottle in the baby’s mouth. When she continues to cry he groans, struggling to change her diaper while his friends snicker behind his back.

“See. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” he throws back at the elder, smiling proudly to himself when Kyungsoo glares.

“I’ll take her back tomorrow during first period. We can alternate days until Friday. What did you want to do for the weekend?” he questions seriously, shrugging his backpack onto his shoulders since the bell is going to ring soon.

“I’m _not_ taking care of this thing on the weekend. I have a life,” Kyungsoo states, putting the doll in his backpack leaving him to blanch.

“You can’t just put our baby in your backpack you lunatic!” he shrieks, rushing over and snatching her out of the raggedy smoke smelling bag before shoving her back into Kyungsoo’s arms.

“You hold her like you would a normal baby,” he states sternly, glaring at Kyungsoo who glares right back.

“You’re taking this _way_ too seriously kid,” Kyungsoo eventually sighs out, shaking his head and holding onto the baby while slinging his backpack on his shoulder.

“I always take my grades seriously, unlike _you_ ,” Jongin mutters out, moving out of the way when Luhan and Jongdae take their leave with a wave. “You’re lucky you got stuck with me because we’re going to make an A but you _are_ going to help.”

“You’re really annoying, you know that?” Kyungsoo questions and he pouts, shifting on his feet as a couple of guys come in to do their business now that the bell has rung.

“I am _not_ ,” he huffs, frowning when he realizes he has to run across the school to get to his next class. “But what did you want to do for the weekend?”

“Can’t you just take it?” Kyungsoo questions and he snorts. Of course he wouldn’t want to do any kind of work on the weekend.

“No, I can’t. We have to _share_ the responsibility, you know, like _real_ parents,” he explains, getting an eye roll from Kyungsoo as he starts heading out of the restroom.

“Fine. You can come over to my house,” Kyungsoo dismisses with a wave, ignoring his yelling as he walks down the hall way.

A weekend at Kyungsoo’s house. How did _that_ happen?

 

\--

 

“Where’s her beanie?!” Jongin shouts, freaking Kyungsoo out as he’s woken up from his nap. Looking around he spots the dumb baby that woke him up five times last night laying on top of his backpack.

Kim Jongin is standing in front of the table with his hands on his hips and this dumb incredulous look on his face as if he expected him to _actually_ do well taking care of something. He barely remembers to eat for himself, let alone feed a dumb doll.

“I lost it. It’s somewhere in my house, I dunno,” he dismisses, lying his head back down on his folded arms and trying to get some shut eye.

“Her head is probably cold she could get sick!” Jongin whines as he sits down, taking the baby and Kyungsoo almost laughs at how serious he’s taking this.

_It’s a plastic doll that cries._

“Jongin, it’s a fake baby,” he states plainly, giving the boy a look and watching as his tan skin heats up, turning a pretty shade of pink.

“I know th-that, I just…” Jongin trails off, frowning while messing with the onesie that’s on the doll.

“You’re just taking this way too seriously. Relax,” he sighs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and then yawning. Looking around he has no clue as to where Luhan and Jongdae are at. They might not even be on campus yet and it’s a miracle he’s even here himself, but that doll is Satan and he wanted her off his hands immediately.

“So, um, this weekend?” Jongin questions so he looks up, blinking tiredly as he waits for the boy to continue. “My mom said it was okay if I spent the night, did you ask your parents?”

Kyungsoo yawns again. “Dad’s dead. Mom’s in China. Hyung doesn’t care. So.”

“Oh…uh…,” Jongin shifts uncomfortably, messing with the buttons on his jacket. “Sorry.”

“About?” Kyungsoo inquires, lifting a brow Jongin wants to just reach across the table and put down on his own, but that’s weird.

“Your dad.”

“Oh, I never knew him. It’s cool,” Kyungsoo dismisses, giving him the tiniest of reassuring smiles. But still. Now he feels horribly awkward.

“Um, should I bring money for food?” he questions, changing the subject and cringing when the baby starts its mechanical wail.

“Your turn, sweetie,” Kyungsoo yawns out before giving him a shit eating grin. Jongin resists the urge to glare. “But yeah, we can get pizza.”

“Pizza is nice,” Jongin mumbles while changing Chaeyoung’s diaper. When she doesn’t stop crying he sighs, getting handed the plastic bottle from Kyungsoo and then she goes silent.

“Where are your friends?” he questions, looking around and not spotting the rest of the terror trio.

“Hm, probably getting high, who knows,” Kyungsoo replies with a shrug, opening up his bottle of soda and taking a sip. “I don’t question their whereabouts. If I don’t know I can’t tell the cops anything.”

Jongin looks about as pale as his stomach during the winter, so he snorts.

“That was a joke,” he states, shaking his head and taking another sip of soda. Kim Jongin wouldn’t know good humor if it bit him in the ass.

“If you’re going to spend the weekend with me you need to learn how to lighten up,” he sighs, shaking his head.

Jongin frowns, staring at the plastic baby and then looking up at Kyungsoo who’s half awake.

“Only if you promise not to smoke or drink. It’s disgusting,” he replies, just taking a whiff near Kyungsoo he can smell the faint odor of cigarettes and cheap booze. He honestly doesn’t know how he hasn’t been kicked out yet.

“Fine, fine,” Kyungsoo grumbles out, “I’ll be boring and you’ll gain a sense of humor. Deal.”

“I have a sense of humor!” Jongin shouts, glaring up at the elder as he gets out of his seat, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder while digging in his pocket. Jongin frowns further when he notices a pack of cigarettes.

“Hey! I said no smoking!” he protests, about to get up and go after the red head but the baby cries again.

“You said no smoking this _weekend_. It’s _Wednesday_ , bye,” Kyungsoo dismisses, giving him a half assed wave before disappearing around the corner leaving him all alone with a crying plastic baby.

“Your father is an asshole,” he grumbles, sighing as he undoes the onesie, yet again.

 

\--

 

Jongin sighs as he stares at his plastic baby, waiting for her to start her mechanic wailing. He’s trying to eat lunch but she always cries at the most inconvenient time.

She cried when he tried watching porn last night. It was the most uncomfortable thing in his entire life. He couldn’t even look her in the plastic eyes as he changed her diaper.

So of course she’s going to cry soon because he has his mom’s yummy homemade food for lunch today.

Hesitantly he takes out his plastic containers with his food along with his bottle of Gatorade. He’s fishing around for his chopsticks when the expected happens.

Sighing he stops what he’s doing, grabbing the plastic bottle and the diaper and getting to work. Luckily for him she just needs a diaper change so when he’s does he gets to eating his lunch, ignoring his friends joining the table in opt to get as much food in his stomach before she cries again.

“How’s the baby thing going?” Minseok questions, picking the pickles off his burger and giving him an expected look.

Jongin makes sure to chew his food before answering.

“Horribly. Kyungsoo was _supposed_ to take her yesterday but he never showed up to school and when I called him he said he had a hangover. He’s the worst parent on the planet,” he huffs, stabbing at his rice before taking a sip of his drink.

“Maybe you should take him to court,” Joonmyun suggests, earning a snicker from Minseok. “Make him pay child support!”

Jongin doesn’t know whether to laugh or take the elder seriously, because the whole point of the assignment _was_ to deal with the real life situation of taking care of a child. And if he got stuck with a deadbeat partner, why _not_ take him to court? Or…their teacher at least.

“Look, there he is right now,” Minseok points out, so he turns around, seeing Kyungsoo along with Luhan and Jongdae sitting on the bleachers staring at the freshman girls’ soccer team.

“Such pigs,” Joonmyun voices, shaking his head sadly.

“Kyungsoo’s gay,” he blurts, not really knowing why he’s defending Kyungsoo of all people when he wanted to take him to court a mere two minutes ago.

When he gets two concerned looks he flushes, “He is!”

“Right. So. He’s gay, you’re gay, you have a baby together and you’re going to spend the night at his house this weekend. Sounds like the start of a teenage romance novel,” Minseok comments with a smirk, Joonmyun snickering to himself.

“You two are horrible like hell would that happen!” He shrieks, huffing and packing up his lunch and stomping over to Do Kyungsoo to yell at him or something.

Except by the time he’s done stomping towards the bleachers he kind of forgets what he was even going to yell about.

“Can I help you?” Kyungsoo questions, looking up at him and he nearly falls on his butt because he’s wearing _glasses_. And not just regular glasses, they’re huge and make him look like some screwed up version of harry potter.

A handsome screwed up version of harry potter that Jongin kind of wants to swoon over, but he certainly can’t let Kyungsoo know that.

“You, uh, look like a nerd!” He stutters out, swallowing thickly before taking a seat next to the elder while holding onto the fake baby.

“Geez, you really hurt my feelings Jongin,” Kyungsoo replies, shaking his head before looking back at the book in his hands. Jongin gapes because he wasn’t aware the elder actually knew how to read.

“We’re going to leave you two newlyweds alone now,” Jongdae speaks up, giving Kyungsoo’s head a push before walking away with Luhan in tow.

Jongin flushes, not having time to form a coherent sentence before they’re too far to hear him. Sighing he looks towards Kyungsoo who seems absorbed in his book.

“You know how to read?” he questions, flinching when Kyungsoo looks up at him with a deadly glare.

“I’m not an idiot, you know,” the elder snaps, actually looking offended.

“Could have fooled me,” he blurts out, internally cussing at his brain for betraying him and flinching when Kyungsoo slams his book shut.

“What the hell is your problem?” Kyungsoo shouts, scaring him but also reminding him why he was mad in the first place.

“ _My problem?_ You’re the one that didn’t even show up to school yesterday when it was your turn to watch her! I had to take her to soccer practice with me!” he shouts back, glaring at the elder and in his fit of rage, throwing whatever happened to be in his hands at the time at the red head.

Which just so happened to be their baby.

It hits Kyungsoo in the chest, the elder yelping as he’s hit and Jongin can only watch in horror as the baby bounces off of him and proceeds to tumble down the bleachers, landing on the cement with a loud thud.

Jongin’s eyes are wide as he stares down at the baby, not believing what just happened.

He threw his child.

_He threw his child._

“I can’t believe you used our love child as a weapon,” Kyungsoo speaks up, starting to laugh while Jongin gapes, looking at the elder with wide eyes.

“It was an accident!” he shouts, looking at the elder and then at the baby at the bottom of the bleachers.

He whines before rushing towards their fake baby, inspecting her for damage and sighing in relief when there’s not a single scratch on her and she cries a little while later.

Begrudgingly he treks back up the steps, sitting down next to Kyungsoo who’s still laughing quietly to himself, a smile on his lips that Jongin has to admit is kind of cute.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles as he searches through his backpack for Chaeyoung’s bottle. “For uh, throwing our baby at you.”

“It’s cool,” Kyungsoo replies, “It was actually pretty funny.”

“Um, yeah,” he dismisses, coughing awkwardly while moving to burp the baby once she’s done eating.

“Well see you Saturday,” Kyungsoo speaks up, waving before walking down the bleachers and towards the front of the school.

Jongin sighs, wincing when he hears the mechanical burp in his ear.

 

\--

 

Jongin gets dropped off by his mother at Kyungsoo’s apartment Saturday morning. She tells him to have a fun time before giving him twenty dollars and an unnecessary smooch on his cheek.

Begrudgingly he makes his way towards door 107, double checking the text Kyungsoo sent him last night before knocking on the door and waiting.

Sighing he shifts the baby in his arms, rocking back and forth of the balls of his feet as he waits for someone to come to the door. He hears some shuffling before the door opens and Do Kyungsoo is standing there with a towel on his shoulders and freshly dyed black hair dripping wet.

“You dyed your hair,” he croaks out, looking sadly at what was once fiery red. Now it’s as black ad his soul.

“Yeah, red fades too much,” Kyungsoo replies, shrugging his shoulders and opening the door wider so Jongin can come in but the younger male stays rooted in his spot with a frown.

“Jongin?” he questions hesitantly, waiting for the boy to say something or move but he doesn’t.

 _“Your hair,”_ Jongin croaks again, shoulder’s deflating pathetically leaving him to stand there awkwardly.

“Was I supposed to run this past you first, darling?” he questions, tilting his head and snorting when Jongin’s face heats up.

“No, it’s just, nothing,” Jongin sputters out, pushing himself past the elder and into the small apartment that smells like sugar cookies and vanilla, not smoke like he was expecting.

His eyes widen at how nice of a place it is, everything clean and orderly, nothing like he expected Do Kyungsoo to live in considering he’s always a mess at school.

“Your house is nice,” he mumbles, looking around and appreciating the view.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo replies from underneath his towel, blindly walking and nearly bumping into the wall as he tries to dry his hair.

“Uh, do you want something to drink?” he questions uncomfortably, never really having guests over other than Luhan and Jongdae, but those two help themselves to whatever they want.

“No, I’m fine,” Jongin replies, standing awkwardly in the middle of his living room with a sports bag across his chest and the dumb baby in his arms.

“Uh, I guess I’ll give you the tour,” he sighs, pointing out the kitchen and then living room before going down the hall, pointing out his mom and brother’s room, which he tells the younger boy is off limits before getting to his own room.

“And this is my room, you can sleep on the bed or on the floor, I don’t care,” he mumbles, moving to sit at his desk while Jongin looks around.

“What the fuck is that?!” Jongin squawks, pointing to his bed in horror.

Kyungsoo frowns, looking towards where the younger boy is pointing and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. It’s just his cat.

“That’s Fluffy,” he replies, making a ticking noise to get his attention and smiling when the cat’s ears perk up and he’s hopping off the bed and towards him.

“Is it a rat?” Jongin questions, inching away from the thing as a chill goes down his spine.

“He’s a Sphinx, don’t be a dick to my cat,” Kyungsoo replies before cooing at the thing.

Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo is actually insane because he’s petting a hairless cat. The cat has no hair. _None_. It looks like a huge rat ready to summon a demon.

Jongin also has to appreciate Kyungsoo’s humor, because he named a _hairless_ cat _fluffy_.

“I honestly shouldn’t be surprised that you have some weird pet but I am,” he sighs, putting his bag down by the door and carefully putting baby Chaeyoung down on the bed beside him.

“Fluffy is _not_ weird. He’s just naked,” Kyungsoo dismisses, scratching behind the cats ear earning a low rumbling noise. Jongin assumes he’s purring.

“But if he makes you uncomfortable I have a couple of sweaters I can put on him.”

“Please,” he pleads, sighing in relief when Kyungsoo gets up, Fluffy following him towards his closet.

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo pulls out a shoebox from his closet filled with several sweaters. He takes out two, holding them up before asking for Fluffy’s opinion, both of them settling on a navy colored one.

Jongin doesn’t know how he’s going to survive this weekend.

 

\--

 

After the introduction of Fluffy, the baby cries and they take turns feeding and burping her. They spend most of the day like this, going back and forth with feeding and changing the baby. Kyungsoo argues half the time and Jongin has half a mind to throw the baby at him again by dinner time.

The highlight of his day is when Kyungsoo actually lets him pick the toppings out. Everything is going well until the demon rat hops onto the table and immediately goes towards him.

“Kyungsoo your cat is trying to kill me!” he shrieks, trying to shoo Fluffy away but the damn thing thinks he’s trying to play and swats at his hand.

“He’s not trying to kill you,” Kyungsoo replies, coming from the kitchen with a can of soda. “He just wants to play!”

“Get him away from me!” he shouts, shrinking in on himself as the thing tries to get in his face.

“You big baby,” Kyungsoo mutters, grabbing the cat and then setting him down on the floor. “Go eat your own food,” he tells the thing, getting meowed at before his cat goes to do who knows what.

“This is why dogs are better than cats,” Jongin huffs, glaring at the feline as he leaves.

Kyungsoo turns and gives him a harsh glare that makes him flinch, his eyes widening in surprise at the sudden mood change.

“Did you just insult my cat?”

Jongin blinks, chewing his pepperoni slowly. “N-no?” he replies slowly, confused.

“You just said dogs are better than cats. My Fluffy is a cat,” Kyungsoo states seriously, giving him a stern look.

Jongin is almost positive Kyungsoo is crazy. Incredibly attractive and crazy.

“Kyungsoo, Fluffy isn’t even a cat. He’s like an oversized rodent,” he reasons, watching as Kyungsoo gapes.

“He is not!”

“He is! He has no fur!” he shouts, watching as the dumb cat comes back into the kitchen and meows at Kyungsoo before rubbing against his legs.

“Apologize to my cat,” the elder states sternly, picking the feline up from the floor and marching over towards the dinner table.

Jongin’s eyes widen when he gets a cat shoved in his face, Fluffy’s green eyes looking at him curiously.

“What? No!”

“Apologize or I’m kicking your ass!”

“Fine!” he huffs, glaring at the elder before looking back at the hairless rat in front of him. He shivers slightly just thinking about the thing touching him.

“I’m sorry,” he grumbles out, looking to Kyungsoo for approval and getting a tiny glare before the cat is back on the ground.

“Don’t insult my cat,” Kyungsoo states before going back to his seat and eating.

Jongin sighs, rubbing his temples. Kyungsoo is more of a handful than the baby by itself.

 

\--

 

The rest of the afternoon goes on rather uncomfortably on Jongin’s part. Mostly because he’s forced to watch his back from the weird ass cat roaming the house.

They argue a bit when taking care of the baby, Kyungsoo refusing to change its diaper (even if there’s nothing in the diaper to begin with) and Jongin is forced to burp her when Kyungsoo suddenly “has to use the restroom.”

Kyungsoo is just about as lazy at home as he is in school and by the end of the night Jongin is irritated and tired of the assignment.

He honestly should have boycotted the entire thing. Refused to partake in being fake married to Do Kyungsoo and having his electronic baby.

Sighing he tosses and turns on his makeshift bed on the floor of Kyungsoo’s room. It’s not exactly comfortable but he downright refused to sleep on Kyungsoo’s bed with him, like the elder offered.

He doesn’t know what Kyungsoo does in his bed. Or who he does in his bed. Like hell was he going to lie in it with or without the elder next to him.

But now he’s second guessing himself, because he keeps hearing Kyungsoo’s cat moving around in the house.

Apparently, they let Fluffy roam free because otherwise he wakes people up by scratching at the door. So he’s on edge as he watches the door, flinching every time he hears the house make a noise, expecting the devil cat to waltz right in.

Or maybe the baby will start crying, because she has a horrible habit of crying at least twice during the night. Jongin is expecting that too.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep on the bed?” a voice startles him, his eyes widening as he looks up and see’s Kyungsoo leaning over the side of his bed.

“I’m fine down here, thank you very much,” he grumbles, tightening his hold on the blanket in his hands.

“I can hear you grumbling to yourself, just get on the bed,” Kyungsoo sighs out, shaking his head as he watches the younger boy be stubborn and stay on the floor. “Fine, stay on the floor. Fluffy might cuddle with you.”

Kyungsoo thinks he’s never seen someone get up off the floor so quickly. Patiently he scoots over towards the wall, giving Jongin plenty of space.

Awkwardly they lie there, neither being able to sleep as they await the wailing the baby will do eventually.

“Do you want kids when you grow up?” Jongin questions, not comfortable enough to sleep quite yet.

“Me letting you sleep on my bed wasn’t an invitation for us to talk about our feelings,” Kyungsoo replies from his side of the mattress, sounding a lot more tired than he does.

“It’s not talking about feelings. It was just a question that had to do with our assignment,” he reasons, turning to look at the elder only to find him covering his face with his arm.

“No. I don’t want kids.”

“Why not?” he questions some more, looking at the elder expectantly.

“Because they’re annoying like you now _shut up_ , Jongin,” Kyungsoo huffs, uncovering his eyes just to glare at him.

Frowning he shuts his mouth, sighing as he stares at the ceiling. Looking around he finally notices how boring Kyungsoo’s room is. He has nothing on his walls or any sort of personal things laying around.

“Why is your room so boring?” he questions, shrieking when Kyungsoo tackles him, slapping a hand over his mouth while he lies on top of him.

“Kim Jongin if you don’t stop talking I _will_ kick your ass,” Kyungsoo hisses out.

Jongin’s eyes are wide as he stares at the elder, this being the closest he’s ever been to the brunet. He can see every little detail of his face. He has several moles that he’s never noticed. And his eyebrows are like furry little caterpillars.

But he supposes voicing this could get him killed. Not like he could considering there’s a hand over his mouth preventing him from opening it.

So he nods dumbly, breathing a sigh of relief when Kyungsoo gets off of him and flops onto his back.

Hesitantly he looks at the elder, seeing him attempting to go back to bed so he stays quiet, trying to fall asleep too and he’s getting pretty drowsy when he hears it.

It’s the cat.

Slowly he looks towards the door, seeing Fluffy and as discreetly as possible inching towards Kyungsoo. Eyeing the cat in fear that he’ll jump up on the bed.

“Kyungsoo, your cat is staring at me,” he whispers.

“What did I tell you about being quiet?” Kyungsoo snaps irritably. But Jongin fears the cat more than he fears Kyungsoo.

“He’s staring at me Kyungsoo, he’s thinking of ways to kill me in my sleep, he’s gonna—”

Jongin doesn’t get to finish his sentence because the elder grabs him, rolling them over so that he’s near the wall, Kyungsoo on top of him. Jongin gapes, eyes wide in shock when Kyungsoo has the audacity to _kiss_ him while he’s trying to complain about his devil cat.

And Jongin can’t really voice his concerns about Fluffy when Kyungsoo is shoving his tongue in his mouth. It takes a while for him to process that Kyungsoo is kissing him and by the time he decides he really likes it, the elder is removing himself leaving him to go back to gaping.

“You kissed me!” he shrieks, sitting up and pointing an accusatory finger at the elder. _“You kissed me!”_

“Oh my god I thought it would make you shut up!” Kyungsoo gripes, yanking him back down onto the bed and draping himself over the younger male.

“You kissed me,” Jongin whispers, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Yep,” he mumbles.

“Um, why?” Jongin questions, looking at Kyungsoo curiously.

“Because I like you and you wouldn’t shut up, now be quiet before I throw you off my bed.”

Jongin blushes, being flattered and offended simultaneously at Kyungsoo’s response. Kyungsoo just admitted he likes him and he quite likes that. A lot actually. Because Kyungsoo is nice and can be quite charming when he wants to. Although he's still sad about the elder dying his hair. But maybe now he can convince him to dye it back. And quit smoking and drinking so much. And then there's that whole partying thing. Jongin definintely wants to change all that. But first he has a question to ask.

“Does this mean we’re dating?” he questions hopefully, getting an annoyed wail from Kyungsoo. “You can’t just kiss me like that and then not date me!” he whines, pouting at the elder.

“Okay, fine, we’re dating now be a good boyfriend and stop talking,” Kyungsoo sighs out, burying his head underneath his pillow.

Jongin beams, smiling to himself as he moves to hug onto the elder, yawning tiredly and feeling sleep start to catch up to him.

 

And then the baby starts crying.

 

This time, Jongin gets the baby thrown at him.

 

\--

 

In the end he makes his first B, because apparently Kyungsoo let her cry for too long when he had her.

But he also gets a boyfriend out of the assignment so he can’t complain too much. Except when Fluffy watches them make out. Then he complains.


End file.
